A jedi's past love, and a jedi's new love
by Amanda Ayers
Summary: COMPLETED! NEW THANX PAGE! CHAP 13!LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL "STARWARS EPISODE 1 THE PHANTOM MENACE"
1. Forced to use the Force

It was a beautiful day in the jedi temple gardens. Erin loved to walk through them. Today is the day she has been dreading for the past two months. Today she has her first lesson with master Yoda. Erin is only ten years old, 'How can a ten year old compete with a jedi master like master Yoda', he has got to be at least a hundred years old. Although he can fight like he was still twenty he walks like an old man about to die any minute now. Right now is a time she wished Obi-Wan was still here. He would always comfort her when she felt scared or alone.  
  
'Obi-Wan when are you coming back, I miss you so much and I really need you right now.' Erin said not really talking to anyone.  
  
Erin has walked around the gardens since before dawn. She is so nervous she doesn't know what to do. After about another hour or so walking Erin went to the meditating room. Though her training in times of stress or confusion you are taught to meditate in order to clear your mind and sort things out if they need sorted. Erin sat on the padded mat and cleared her mind. The hard part in meditating isn't clearing your mind but trying to keep it clear. Erin sat there for about thirty minutes until an image of her mother pushed its way though and broke her concentration. Erin didn't know much of her mother she only had pictures and a necklace that belonged to her. Erin got most of her mother's looks only her eyes belonged to her father. Erin never met her father she doesn't remember anything about him. She only knows that her eyes belong to him because they are nothing like her mother's. Her mother's eyes are a light pale blue almost pure white if you look at them the right way. Erin's eyes are some what a greenish blueish color, almost the color of the ocean.  
  
Erin sat there looking at her mother's image in her mind it was so vivid, so real she could almost reach out and touch her, she wanted to she needed to but something held her back. As she continued to look at her mother the image started to fade away and transform in to someone else, just when the image was just clear enough to see the out line master Windu walked in and said that is was time to go to master Yoda. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him, he saw in her eyes that she was frighten.  
  
'Don't worry Erin just do your best and that is all we expect from you, besides no one wins their first lesson.'  
  
With that Erin became somewhat more relieved, what had she to fear? Erin got to the door and was about to knock when she suddenly remembered what it was that made her scared. She didn't want to disappoint her mother, she knew her mother was watching her right now and that is what gave her the courage to knock on the door.  
  
(knock, knock, knock)  
  
'Come Erin yes in' came a voice from behind the door. Erin walked in silently and shut the door behind her. She saw a small person standing at the window and took a very low bow.  
  
'On the door what took you so long to knock? Nervous are you? Yes nervous since it from you I do.'  
  
Erin was some what confused about what master Yoda was saying, she never could really understand what he was saying with out concentrating pretty hard on him. What she did under stand is that he said she was nervous and it was true she was.  
  
'Cat have your tongue it does hummmmmmm'  
  
'No master I'm sorry.'  
  
'Ummhummm hahahaha. Start our lesson we must. Yes start our lesson.'  
  
Erin stood waiting for Yoda to tell her what to do.  
  
'Sit down here you will.'  
  
He pointed to a padded mat laying on the floor next to the one he sat on. So Erin walked over to it and sat down. Master Yoda looked up at her and laughed again with his sweet childish laughter. Erin didn't want to ask him what he was laughing at but she really wanted to know. Master Yoda again looked at her straight in the eyes, young jedi are suppose to lower their eyes to a master, but in that one instant Erin forgot everything she had ever learned. Yoda laughed again softly.  
  
'Laughing at you I am.' Yoda said still staring into Erin's eyes.  
  
Erin now remembering her training lowered her eyes. She then looked at him and he had his eyes closed seeming to be thinking about something hard.  
  
'What is he doing?' Erin thought in her head. Then Yoda opened his eyes and said in his usual tone of voice  
  
'Reading your thoughts I am.'  
  
Erin somewhat jumped back in surprise she forgot most of the jedi masters can read thoughts.  
  
'Begin our lesson shall we? Yes shall we. Begin'  
  
Erin still somewhat confused shook it out of her head and listened to Yoda.  
  
'Clear your mind you must, concentrate on this ball only.'  
  
Master Yoda set a sliver ball on the floor in front of Erin.  
  
'Use the Force you must to lift it.'  
  
Erin sat there with nothing on her mind but moving the ball. She spent what felt like an hour tring to move the ball. Finally Yoda spoke.  
  
'Not using the Force you are. Use the force you must.'  
  
Erin now getting very frustrated concentrated on moving the ball even harder she thought her head was going to exploded. Yoda spoke in a very unusual tone he seemed almost screaming with anger and frustration.  
  
'USE THE FORCE ERIN YOU MUST ONLY THEN CAN YOU MOVE THE BALL!'  
  
Erin somewhat shocked by the way Yoda yelled at her used every bit of strength she had left and push it out of her body. Everything in the room not just the ball went flying into the air even master Yoda. Circling around and around the room, master Windu stepped in after watching everything outside of the window was then also lifted up in the air. Suddenly Erin lost all of her mental strength and everything in the room fell to the floor with a loud THUD. Master Windu and master Yoda picked themselves up off the floor. They looked at each other and then they looked at Erin. Erin breathing very heavily suddenly blacked out. Master Windu picked up Erin and took her to the hospital wing. Master Yoda and master Windu are standing at the window of the room Erin is in.  
  
'Master Yoda why did you use that tone on Erin, jedi are not to get angry or frustrated.'  
  
'Know this I do Master Windu, use the tone I did to force her to use the Force.' 


	2. Happy Birthday Erin

It has been eight months since the lesson with master Yoda and after many more lessons she has gained much control over the Force and her own abilities. Now she can move the ball and many other things with no more concentration than to write her name. Master Windu said that it came very naturally to her.  
  
Erin is walking in the gardens like she spends most of her time doing, that or reading, meditating, or training. Erin isn't really looking forward to going to her birthday party that the temple had planed for her. Everyone said that they are going to be there, students, teachers, masters, everyone even Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan and his master Qui-Gon Jinn have just returned form their mission on Bandomeer.  
  
'I hope master Qui-Gon isn't there, I don't think he likes me much' she thought in her head.  
  
It is one hour until the party and Erin has done no more than brush her hair.  
  
Erin is walking down one of the halls in the jedi temple. A walk that on normal terms would have taken five minutes, but Erin walked as slowly as she could. After about twenty minutes Erin finally reached the room where her birthday party is being held. She walked up to the door, everything inside was quite. She thought to herself 'Maybe they forgot today was my birthday? No Obi-Wan wouldn't forget, he never forgot before, even when he was on missions he sent me a card.' So Erin gathered her courage and walked in to the room. It was dark she could hardly see a thing, then suddenly the lights were turned on and people jumped up from everywhere and screamed 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIN! Erin looked around at all her friends standing there hugging and kissing her, giving pats on the back. Erin saw master Windu and the other masters standing together in a group. She slowly but willingly walked to them. She bowed low, and they bowed back. Erin was looking at the masters that came then out of the corner of her eye she saw Obi-Wan standing next to his master Qui-Gon Jinn. She smiled happily and ran over to him. When she got there she hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He accepted her hug and hugged her back even harder than she had him. Erin looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder while they were still hugging. Qui-Gon was standing there staring at the two of them smiling, then he noticed Erin looking at him and turned away.  
  
The party seemed to last forever. After about an hour or so Erin started to get bored and decided to ditch her own party. She grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and pulled him on to the balcony were they could hear each other better over they talking, screaming laughter of children, and the music. They stood on the balcony talking and laughing, catching up on what's been going on the past two years. Erin told her story of the lesson with master Yoda. Obi-Wan told his story about being on Bandomeer.  
  
After a few more hours people were starting to leave all the children had gone to bed hours ago. The music was still playing and Erin and Obi-Wan were both still talking.  
  
'Obi-Wan?' Erin asked.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Would you like to dance before you have to go?'  
  
Obi-Wan looked straight into her eyes and said 'Sure, I'd love to.'  
  
So Erin and Obi-Wan danced out the last slow song together. At the end Obi-Wan looked at Erin and in his sweet soft voice he said,  
  
'Happy Birthday Erin.'  
  
Then turned around and left leaving Erin standing there twelve years old and only having one more year before she can no longer become a jedi knight. 


	3. The fight the jedi world will never forg...

Today is the day the master jedi that do not already have apprentices chose them. All of the young jedi are to gather at the training room and be assigned tp fight one another, even against master Windu to see how they matched up to him. Of course there is not jedi apprentices in the universe that can even match his powers let alone beat him in a light saber battle, or so they thought. For safety reasons they use practice sabers that when touched against flesh it does not cut but burn the skin.  
  
Erin like always is trying to delay the day. She has been waiting for this day since she got here. For nine years she has trained to her full extent even at times caused self injuries but still kept going. Pushing herself harder and harder each time. After her first lesson with master Yoda she has been trying to straighten her mental abilities as well as physical.  
  
Erin walked down the hall to the training arena. When she entered she noticed everyone was already there ready to prove themselves worthy of being a great jedi. The winner of the seven matches they will be put in will have to fight against the great master Windu. Everyone wanted that position but only one will get it.  
  
Master Yoda is standing on a podium in front of the students. Erin looked in to the stands surrounding the area, she saw hundreds of people, masters, apprentices, and staff. She looked around trying to make out some of the people. The she saw in great surprise her best friend in the entire universe Obi-Wan, and standing next to him was Qui-Gon Jinn. Erin waved to them and Obi-Wan waved back, Qui-Gon just turned away and put his attention on master Yoda who was now paring students to fight against one another, Erin then heard her name called she will be fighting Hornd in the first round of fighting. That was good she thought Hormd was younger than her and not very good with a light saber. At least she will make it to the second round.  
  
Everyone cheered when Erin won her match. She looked on to the board to see who see was fighting next Candarn. Oh no she thought Candarn is one of her closest friends and now she has to fight her.  
  
Erin again won her match she tried to end it with out hurting Candarn too badly. Erin again won fight after fight after fight. Finally the last round Erin is against Daniom a very strong fighter and very good with a light saber.  
  
'So Erin are you ready to met your demise?'  
  
'We will see who's demise it will be Daniom.'  
  
'Really well you can't use anything but your saber and that is your weak point.'  
  
'Oh yeah well you haven't seen me train in a while so you don't know what I can and can't do.'  
  
Erin and Daniom always likes to argue right before a fight it makes it more interesting. Suddenly all the talk stopped and Daniom leaped forward to strike Erin down but Erin blocked it, and this went on for ever it seemed. Daniom slashing Erin blocking then they switched with Erin slashing and Daniom blocking. Back and forth, up and down they went all over the area.  
  
'Well it seems like you have been practicing Erin, but have you practiced enough?'  
  
'You'll just have to see when your laying flat on your back with my light saber at your throat looking up at me, begging me not to slash your throat. Although it will only give you a second degree burn mark across.'  
  
'We will just have to see then if you can pull it off.'  
  
'Yes we will.'  
  
So again Erin and Daniom went back to slashing, blocking, switching, over and over again. After about an hour or so of fighting Daniom was in the position Erin promised he was going to be in. Daniom was laying flat on his back with Erin's saber at his throat about to purchase a would be deadly blow to his neck. She did with out a second thought. You could smell the sweat, singed flesh, and burned cloth all in the room. Erin looked down, smiled, bent over and helped Daniom up off the floor.  
  
'Good fight Erin, you have been practicing.'  
  
'Yep, but maybe you need more practice?'  
  
The two looked at each other, smiled, bowed and then exited the arena. All the students, and some of the masters came and congratulated Erin on her victory.  
  
'I wouldn't say it's a victory yet not until I beat master Windu.'  
  
She looked at master Windu and gave a sweet, innocent smile, then went back to laughing and talking to her friends. Obi-Wan came up after a few minutes and Erin hugged him so tight he could hardly take a breath. Obi-Wan returned her hug with the same force. Erin then saw master Qui-Gon standing, talking to master Windu and master Yoda.  
  
'Master, it looks as if you have a challenge on your hands.'  
  
'Yes a challenge, she's much like her father in many ways. Wouldn't you say master Yoda?'  
  
'hahahahaha Yes much like her father she is hahahahaha.'  
  
'More like her mother I'd say.'  
  
'Is that why you never look her way master Qui-Gon?'  
  
'No!'  
  
Erin left her friends and walked towards the three jedi masters. She bowed to them. Yoda and Windu bowed back. Qui-Gon stood there looking at his boots.  
  
'Fight well you did Erin, practicing have you?'  
  
'Well yes but more on my mental use of the Force secne the incidit that day.'  
  
'Calmer you have become, good to use the Force it is.'  
  
'So Erin are you ready for the last round?'  
  
'I have never been more ready in my life.'  
  
'I shall see you in the area then.' Erin bowed low. 'Goodday master Yoda, master Windu, and master Qui-Gon.' Yoda and Windu bowed back, with Qui-Gon still looking at his boots.  
  
'Shall be an interesting fight it will yes?'  
  
'Yes, this will probaly be a fight the jedi world will never forget.'  
  
Erin and master Windu are standing in the middle of the area with lightsabers ready in hand. The bell sounds and the fight begins. 


	4. Stronger than expected

Erin and master Windu are fighting. They are all over the arena. Slashing, blocking, throwing stinging blows to one another. None fatal, so the fight continues. Erin is doing well keeping up with master Windu, not many can do that, especially a young jedi like Erin.  
  
'Your doing well for one so young'  
  
'Yes well don't expect me to do any fancy tricks I can barley hold up my light saber'  
  
'Yes those other battles wore you out, especially the last one'  
  
'If I continue this I'm going to end up in the hospital wing for a month'  
  
'But the real question is will you be the winner or loser?'  
  
'Probably loser, I know I can't beat you, I'm not really even going to try, I'll just hurt myself more'  
  
'Well then I'll try to end this quickly'  
  
'Don't count on it, I still have some strength left'  
  
So there they are running, jumping, slashing, blocking, the crowd is amazed Erin has stayed in there longer than anyone ever has against master Windu, expect master Yoda of course.  
  
'Master Erin seems to be doing quite well'  
  
'Yes Obi-Wan very well in fact'  
  
'But what could this mean, is she stronger than master Windu?'  
  
'I don't know my young apprentices, maybe she is'  
  
'Your not fighting me seriously, your power is much stronger than this, you should have finished it by now'  
  
Again the same routine, the smell of blood and singed flesh is stronger than ever in the room. Suddenly someone throws a fatal blow and the battle is over in an instant. The room gets silent no one is making a sound. If you look down into the arena you will see two human figures one standing and one laying on the ground holding there left breast in pain. As you look in closer there you will see Erin standing looking down at Windu in a some what angry fanion. Erin has defeated one of the best jedi masters in the history of the jedi.  
  
The crowd went wild, everyone screaming at full volume, chatting Erin's name. Erin bent over and helped Windu up.  
  
'You where not fighting me seriously, you deserve the victory not me'  
  
Erin suddenly blacks out, Obi-Wan runs over and picks her his arms.  
  
'I'll take her to the infirmary'  
  
'Very well then'  
  
Obi-Wan walks out carrying Erin in his arms.  
  
'Master?'  
  
'Yes Windu?'  
  
'Erin said that I wasn't fighting her seriously'  
  
'Were you?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Ummmmm stronger than we knew Erin's powers are'  
  
'Tomorrow the masters will chose their apprentices'  
  
'Expected to be picked she is'  
  
'Master I don't think any master here will chose her, I am not'  
  
'Because the victor she was?'  
  
'No master, I've had my eye on Daniom for a long time'  
  
'Why no other master shall chose her do you say?'  
  
'Most of them are scared of her unusual will of the Force'  
  
'Afraid are they?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'See tomorrow we will' 


	5. The day her fate was decided

Erin stood in the middle of a large group of young jedi. No has spoken to her since she won against Master Windu. Well no one but Obi-Wan, no matter what he was always there for her. Erin tapped her foot nervously.

'When are they going to get this over with? I want to know which Master is going to pick me.'

'Nervous are we Erin?'

A voice came from behind her, it was Obi-Wan.

'Is it that obvious?'

'Well to someone who does not know you as well I, they would just think you were impatient.'

Erin then turned around looking at the Masters on the high platform above them, talking to one another. Erin knew that they were discussing who they are going to pick for their Padawans. Master Yoda looked down straight at Erin and looked in her eyes. He seemed to be somewhat sad, yet he was thinking about something very hard. Erin felt that something was wrong, she knew something was wrong. The look on Yoda's face gave it away, she was not going to be picked.

'Erin is there anything wrong?'

'No Obi-Wan, nothings wrong'

Through out the rest of the ceremonies Erin stood next to each one of her friend as they were called to join their Masters. She patted them on the backs, hugged and kissed them, her friends did the same to her. At last there was one Master left and two young jedi ready to be picked. Erin stood next to a very good friend of her's and waited knowing that her friend was going to be picked and Erin would be left all alone. Probably Maoine Erin's life long rival will laugh at her and all his friends would too. She couldn't bear to be laughed at by him, not again, not anymore, so Erin decided that after today she is going to go back to her home planet and live her life her way. Finally the name was called her friend jumped six feet in the air, did two back flips, then finally calmed down enough to say goodbye to Erin.

The ceremonies were over and Erin stood in the middle of the arena all alone. She could still smell the scent of blood and flesh in the air. Her mind kept going back to the fight with Master Windu. I know why they didn't pick me, because they think that I cheated against Windu, but I didn't.

'That is not why they picked you not'

Erin turned around finding Master Yoda standing there in front of her.

'Are you here to tell me that I have to leave?'

'Why leave would I say?'

'Because I'm twelve almost thirteen, I can't be a jedi any more'

'Told you who that you not have been picked?'

'None of the masters called my name'

'Assumed you did not get picked, hummm'

'Well yes I did'

'Well wrong you are Erin, very wrong, for picked you I have'

'What? You mean you picked me to be your Padawan. But you never take private apprentices'

'Only special ones do I pick. Erin special you are'

'How am I special?'

'Beat Windu you did'

'But he was going easy on me'

'No, easy he did not go on you Erin, hard he did. His hardest.'

So Master Yoda took up Erin as his apprentice and trained her very hard. That very day was the day her fate was decided.


	6. The youngest jedi knight ever

Since the day four years ago that Erin was picked by Master Yoda to be his Padawan Erin has trained nonstop. For more than a year now Erin has trained with other Masters, learning their techniques as well. Erin is now sixteen years old and well on her way to becoming a jedi knight. Today Erin is going to spend time with an old friend that she has not seen in three in a half years. Obi-Wan. He told her to meet him in their favorite spot in the south garden under the apple tree.

'Obi-Wan, it's so good to see you again'

'It's good to see you too Erin'

'Oh, Obi-Wan I've missed you so much'

'I've missed you as well Erin. It has been over three years since I've laid eyes on something so beautiful as you'

Erin started to blush. She then walked up to him and hugged him really tight then kissed him softly on his cheek. Obi-Wan returned her hug and her kiss. They then sat down under the apple tree and talked for what seemed like hours. Obi-Wan told Erin of his adventures, and Erin told him of her. Erin talked about how she had trained under other Masters to improve her skills.

'That's wonderful Erin. I can't believe it, are you sure Master Yoda and Windu said that?'

'Yes silly, I was standing right there. They said that if I keep training like this I can soon take the trails'

'But that would make you the youngest jedi knight in ...... well ever.'

'Yeah I know it would be so cool'


	7. Erin’s Trails

Erin has been waiting for this day for her whole life, she never thought it would come so early. Most apprentices do not become Jedi knights until they are much older than only sixteen (which by the way is how old Erin is). Just two months after Erin heard Master Yoda and Master Windu talking about her.

–Flashback–

'Master Yoda?'

'Yes Windu?'

'Master, do you really think it wise to have Erin take her trails at such a young age? I mean I was just twenty seven when I took my trails, and I was considered young.'

'Yes Windu this I know, but to prove her worth to her father is what she wishes to do'

'You mean Erin knows who her father is?'

'No, but feel it she does'

–Present–

-Erin's mind-

' _I don't know what Master Yoda and Windu were talking about, I've never met my father. Have I?'_

-Outside world-

It is just hours before Erin is to be called in front of the jedi council and given her mission, for some young jedi their last mission.

-Jedi Council-

'Erin you have spent many years training harder than we have ever seen. It has finally paid off, Erin we have called you here to give you a mission, a very dangerous mission. Tomorrow morning you will be on your way to a planet called Naboo. You will be the queen's personal bodyguard. Do you understand what I am saying?'

'Yes Master Windu. I do.'

'And do you except this task Erin?'

'Yes Master Windu. I will expect this task with great honor.'

'Very well then I suggest you say your good byes and get some rest.'

'Yes Master Windu.'

Erin bowed then turned and left.

-Later that night-

'Master Qui-Gon? Have you seen Obi-Wan anywhere?'

'No Erin, I have not, Why?'

'I wanted to say good bye before I have to leave.'

'He should be in his room Erin'

'Oh thank you Master.'

'Your welcome.'

Erin turns to leave then as if remembering something turns back around and says,

'Good bye Master Qui-Gon, I'm really going to miss you.'

Erin runs up to Qui-Gon and kisses him on his cheek, then leaves.

'Good bye........... Erin.'

Qui-Gon's words, though were not meant to be heard by Erin, echoed in her ears. His voice seemed to have pride, sadness, and some anger in the tone.

-Outside Obi-Wan's room-

Erin was just about to knock on Obi-Wan's door when she realized that she did not know what to say to him. Does she just say good bye, boast on the fact that she could be the youngest jedi knight in ever the jedi history, or should she not go in, not say good bye? No she had to say good bye Obi-Wan is her best friend she owed him at least that much to say good bye. Besides she will not be gone forever, right?

Erin made up her mind she was going to say good bye. She knocked on his door and heard someone say come in. She turned the door knob, and closed her eyes.

-Erin's mind-

'Well here it goes.'


	8. Meeting the queen

-Naboo-

Erin has just arrived in Naboo's royal port. Her journey took only four days. Normally she would have written ten letters to Obi-Wan by now, but she was instructed to not have any contact with her former friends. She can only have contact with the Jedi council and only when it was absolutely necessary.

-Erin's mind-

'I can't believe I can't even send a post card to Obi-Wan.'

-Outside world-

'Miss, come, the queen wishes to meet with you.'

So Erin followed the servant to a large palace where she was then lead into a large hall. They walked down the hall, at the end of the hall there were two large doors. Erin stood looking up to see how tall the doors were, suddenly they opened and Erin stepped inside. She walked down this red carpet to a large throne surrounded by armed guards. There sitting in the large chair sat a beautiful looking woman, the queen. Erin bowed to her, then the queen spoke,

'Welcome jedi Erin Shame. We are all very glad you made it here safely.'

'Thank you your highness, I am very happy to be here and to serve you My Lady.'

'I hope you enjoy your stay here.'

'Thank you My Lady, I'm sure I will.'

Erin bowed and left the throne room to go put her things away and get some much needed sleep.


	9. The Transmission

Erin has spent the past three years on Naboo. She is now nineteen years old, a grown woman, and if I might say so myself a very beautiful woman. She has served the Queen of Naboo faithfully and hard as she was instructed to do. Erin, although still considered a child, is the Queen's top bodyguard. Erin has been shot seven times, stabbed twelve, been swallowed by a Macron (which is a man and or woman eating giant plant), and have almost drowned twice, for serving the Queen.

"Erin, you have risked your life so many times for me. Thank you."

Is what the Queen says to Erin almost every time she sees her, which is everyday, unless she has a mission to complete. Today like so many other days Erin is standing in the Queen's throne room ,at the Queen's right hand, listening to the Queen speak of the up coming threat of the Trade Federation.

"I believe that one of these days the Trade Federation is going to try and destroy me."

The Queen so often said with Erin's response.

"My Lady the Federation would not dare come near this planet knowing a Jedi Knight is your protector."

"Yes Erin, you are right but you are not going to be here forever."

The Queen was right Erin would someday have to leave and go back home. She was greatly surprised that the Council has not yet asked her back.

–Later that day–

(Erin speaking to herself.)

"I want to go home, but I don't want to leave here either. I want to see my old friend, Master Yoda and Windu. I want to speak with Obi-Wan again, listen to his soft voice, I bet now he has a very manly voice, he is a man now. I want to see his face again, touch his skin. I have missed him so much. (Soft sigh) I have really missed him."

Just then a man, one of the Queen's servants came running up to Erin.

"My Lady, there is a in coming transmission for you, it's from the Jedi Council, they said that it was an emergency."

Erin raced after the servant to the transmitting room.

"Yes Masters, what is the emergency?"

"Erin," said Master Windu. "You are instructed to return to Coruscant as so as possible."

"Yes Master but why?"

"You will know when you return. You are to leave in the morning, understand?"

"Yes Master."

"We will see you then, good bye Erin."

"Good bye Master.."

Erin in her mind.

"Tomorrow morning? I'm going home tomorrow? What about the Queen, she needs someone to protect her. Wow, I have been waiting the past three years to go home now that I can I don't really want to. I suppose the Queen should be informed of this."

-The throne room-

"My Lady, the Council has......."

"Yes I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, they informed of this two weeks ago."

"But who is going to take my place in protecting you your highness?"

"Erin, you have been with me for three years now, no one can take your place in my heart where your stand. But the council is sending another Jedi to fill in your position."

"(sigh from Erin)"

"Erin, you will always be a good friend to me. Maybe someday we will meet again."

"Yes I suppose we will. After all Naboo is not very far from Coruscant maybe I will be able to return."

"Yes maybe."

But what Erin nor the Queen knew was that they would never meet again.

------Alright guys first update in awhile. Sorry, I've been working on my other stories. So how do you all like it so far? GOOD or BAD? Hopefully good. Remember to review please I would appreciate it. Thanks guys.----


	10. Erin’s Return

-Coruscant, Jedi Council-

"Master?"

"Yes Windu?"

"Master Yoda? I am worried how Erin will react to the changes here on Corusant and in Council."

"Yes Windu, worried am I also for young Erin."

"Well Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn, maybe we should keep them free of missions while Erin settles back in. Erin and Obi-Wan will probably want to see each other after all these years; spend some time together."

"Yes, right are you, but decision that is Qui-Gon's."

-Naboo's Royal Port-

— Erin —

"Wow, I finally can come home. After all these years, I wonder how everyone is doing. I wonder what Obi-Wan looks like now; I probably will not even know him when I see him. Home."

The port master walked up to Erin.

"Excuse me Miss, are you the Jedi Erin?"

"Yes, I am."

"It is time to take off My Lady."

"Home."

-Five days later-

-- Coruscant –

— Erin —

"I'm home. Yes! Now, lets see, the Council said they would send someone for me, why didn't they tell me who?"

A young boy walked up to Erin.

"Um, pardon, but did you see a young woman get off that ship?"

"What is her name? I might have met her onboard."

"Her name is Erin, she is a Jedi."

"OBI-WAN?!"

"ERIN?!"

"OH MY GOD! OBI-WAN!"

Erin jumped forward and put both arms around his neck(she had to now, he was taller than he use to be). Obi-Wan and Erin embraced each other for a long time before they were interrupted.

"Excuse me."

Erin and Obi-Wan let go of each other.

"Master Qui-Gon?"

"Hello Erin."

Erin stepped up and put her arms around Qui-Gon's neck and kissed him on his cheek. It took awhile but Qui-Gon put his arms around Erin's waist and hugged her back. Obi-Wan stood off to the side confused by Erin and his Master's behavior. Erin released her grip and so did Qui-Gon.

"It is good to see you again Erin."

"You too Master."

– Obi-Wan's room –

— Obi-Wan and Erin —

"So, did you miss me?"

"No."

"Erin."

"Yes, of course I missed you."

"I missed you too. It has been hard not having you here waiting for me when I return from a mission."

"You know, I wonder why the Council summoned me back here. Do you happen to know?"

"Yes."

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Tell me what it is."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not suppose to know myself."

"Then how did you find out?"

"I heard Master Qui-Gon and Master Yoda talking about it."

"Oh come on Obi-Wan, tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Obi-Wan!"

"You will find out later tomorrow. Now I suggest that you go and get some rest."

"I have had too much rest."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"How about we just talk, you know, catch up on things."

This chapter is done, I hope you liked. Please review. :)


	11. The Council

-The day after Erin returns-

-- The Temple gardens–

— Erin and Obi-Wan —

"Oh God Obi-wan, I'm so nervous."

"Well you should be."

"What?"

"I'm just saying that if I were in your position I would be nervous too."

"So you are saying that I am going to hear bad news?"

"No I'm not."

"So it is good news."

"Erin I told you I can't tell you."

"Please just tell me if it is good or bad."

"I'm sorry I really wish I could but I swore I wouldn't say anything to you."

"What time is it?"

"It is time for you to go."

Erin took a deep breath.

"Will you come with me?"

"I will walk to the Council room with you but I don't think they will let me in."

"Thank you Obi-Wan, I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Come on before you get into trouble for being late."

–The Council room.--

"Miss Erin Gemina, you have been summoned in front of the Jedi Council today to............"

"Master Windu?"

"Yes Erin?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?"

"For what ever I did or didn't do to be called up from my mission. I'm sorry and I will never do it again or I will do it more."

"Erin, calm down you have done nothing wrong."

"So it was something I forgot to do."

"Erin, we did not call you here because you are in trouble."

"Then why I'm I here when the Queen needs protection?"

"We called you here to tell you that you have passed."

"I have passed what?"

"Your trials."

"I passed my trails?"

"Yes. Better than we thought you would. You proved that any mission you are assigned you will go through with it to the end. I mean you have almost died several times for the Queen. Even when you first started and you and the Queen didn't get along well, you saved her life by giving up yours with out a second of hesitation."

"I passed my trails?"

"Yes."

"So that means I'm a..........."

"It means that you are now Jedi Master."

"I'm a Jedi?"

"Umm, my masters I believe that Erin may need some time to soak this all up, would you please excuse us?"

"Yes Master Qui-Gon, and Master Erin."

"Master Erin?"

–Outside the Council room–

—Erin, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan—

"YES! I DID IT! I am the youngest Jedi Knight in the history of the Jedi's. YES! Obi-Wan can you believe it? I am only nineteen years old and a Jedi Knight."

"Yes I know, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

"I'm umm, very proud of you Erin. I am sure your mother would be too."

"Thank you Master Qui-Gon."


	12. Return to Naboo

It has been two years since Erin came home from Naboo. She is now twenty one years old. She and Obi-Wan have had so much fun together, like it was when they were young but they discovered that they are more than just friends. So they tried to start avoiding each other, Erin trying not to break the code and Obi-Wan trying not to disappoint his master Qui-Gon Jinn.

–The Temple gardens –

—Erin—

"I wonder what the Council needs to speak with me about now? Maybe they have another mission for me?"

"Well how are you going to find out unless you go speak with them?"

"Oh, Master Qui-Gon, I'm sorry, I have been edgy lately."

"Yes I have noticed that. You and Obi-Wan both. The two of you haven't been around each other a lot, is there a problem?"

"Problem, no, no problem, not at all why would there be a problem? I think I need to go now, bye."

"Good Bye Erin."

–The Council–

"Erin, we have called you here because the threat on the Queen of Naboo has been growing and we need a Jedi to give the Queen more protection."

"But what about Camdian, I thought he was he protector now."

"He was, but he was killed by Federation droids a few weeks ago and we need someone who can handle their self against the droids and since you have had success on Naboo then we decided to send you."

"Ok. How long will I be gone?"

"Until the threat has passed."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Erin bowed and left the room.

–Outside Obi-Wan's room–

—Erin—

"I don't know if I should go in or not. What am I thinking of course I'm going in, he is my best friend in the entire universe. Ok, here I go."

Erin knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan walked in with a bathrobe on, nothing but a bathrobe on.

"Yeah, what is it Erin?"

"Obi-Wan, you know that the Council called for me don't you?"

"Yeah, so."

"Well they are sending me on another mission."

"Where?"

"Back to Naboo."

"I thought Camdian was handling that."

"Yeah well I did too. Candian was killed last week. That's why they want me, so that I can protect the Queen."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, I know you and Candian were old friends."

"Yeah well that is just the beginning, you know Olwen the Queen I protected?"

"Yes."

"She was killed also. The new Queen is a young girl by the name of Amidala."

"Oh God Erin, I am so sorry."

"Yeah well, I can't change the past."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Erin and Obi-Wan was now sitting on his bed, with Obi-Wan holding Erin while she let two tears fall down her cheek. One for each of her lost friends. Obi-Wan put his hand under Erin chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"Erin I.................."

Erin leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan on his soft lips. Obi-Wan pulled back remembering the code of the Jedi.

"Erin we can't."

"I know. I'm sorry. Good Bye Obi-Wan."

Erin got off of the bed and headed for the door. Obi-Wan jumped off the bed and ran up to Erin. He pushed her up against the door and kissed her hard but in a way softly. He pulled back and said.

"Good Bye Erin."

–Later that night–

—Erin—

Erin walked down the long hallway to her room.

"Hello Erin."

"Oh, hello Master Qui-Gon."

"What is the matter?"

"Everything."

"I doubt that."

"Seriously, everything is wrong tonight."

"Obi-Wan isn't."

"What?"

Erin turned to where Qui-Gon was standing. He had disappeared, could he really know that Erin loved Obi-Wan. If so then why didn't he tell on her, she could be expelled from the Jedi order for kissing Obi-Wan. Or maybe Qui-Gon had a secret of his own, one that only two loves can tell a Jedi's past love and a Jedi's new love.

Well that is the end of my story I hope you all enjoyed it and look for the sequel that will cover Erin's life through STAR WARS EPISODE 1 THE PHANTOM MENACE. The title is of course STAR WARS EPISODE 1 THE PHANTOM MENACE. Please review and the sequel will be up as soon as I can possibly write it. And thank you all for your wonderful reviews and comments.


	13. Thanks:

**Thanks:**

**Luineraugwen the Dark Elf: **Thank you for your help on my first draft of this.

**duckmasta2020: **thank you for your review.

**Jedi Master Robby: **Thank you for pointing out that there was a problem.

**Jedi Master Robby:** Thanx for showing the error on chap 6 too.

**Luineraugwen the Dark Elf:** I thank you also for showing me a problem.

**janet siri:** Thanx for showing me a problem and for the review.

**Dark Lord Daish:** That's good that you noticed darkness in her. Thanx for the review.

**janet siri:** It tells what her trails are.

**Jedi Master Robby:** Thanx again for the review and if you know who her father is than that's good, but you will not find out for sure until the third sequel but I will be giving hints like I have been doing. I don't' really know why you put "The World is Quiet Here". I will have to think about that.

**janeta siri:** I am glad that you are enjoying my story, sorry it was so short, I didn't think that this chap was very important.

**janeta siri: **Well read the next chap and you will find out.

**Women-who-rule-the-world:** Thank you fro the review.

**janeta siri:** Thank you for reviewing so many times. And I have the sequel up now.

Thank you all for your reviews!!!! I love you guys for reviewing.


End file.
